Clubs
by PieLover139
Summary: "Heh, sorry, Mr. Justine, but could we stay here until the rain subsides?" "Why of course, Mr. Clive." And that's how Book Club and Sports Club started to mingle. — NaLu, some GaLe and JeRza. Dedicated to see you anonymous. Oneshot.


**Yo, dudes!**

**So this one's for **see you anonymous **who I've been trying to write a fic for, for, like, ever!**

**I sincerely hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Little Women or the Divergent series.**

_Edited 13.12.14: just re-read this and some of it doesn't make sense._

* * *

><p><strong>Clubs<strong>

**Summary:** _"Heh, sorry, Mr. Justine, but could we stay here until the rain subsides?" "Why of course, Mr. Clive." And that's how Book Club and Sports Club started to mingle. — NaLu, some GaLe and JeRza. Dedicated to see you anonymous._

* * *

><p>"And would you you like to tell us about your book, Levy?" Mr. Justine inquired as kindly as he could; Levy McGarden <em>was <em>his favourite student after all.

"Oh! I love this one! Lu-chan and I read it together when we were 9!" Levy squealed in delight.

"No way! Is it..."

"Little women? Yes!" the bluenette finished her blonde best friend's sentence.

"Eek! That one is amazing!" Lucy shrieked.

"I know!" Levy replied, happily.

"Ahem," Mr. Justine cleared his throat, "If you are done _fangirling_, Miss Heartfilia, maybe Miss McGarden can voice _her_ opinion on this book."

"Yes, Sir," Lucy replied obediently, scowling playfully at Laki's sniggering.

"Okay, so it's about these sisters an—"

She was abruptly cut off by firm treble knocks on the oak double doors.

Gildarts sheepishly walked in, a trail of 18 year olds in his wake.

"May I help you, Mr. Clive?" The green haired man cross-examined.

"Heh, sorry, Mr. Justine, but could we stay here until the storm subsides?"

"Why of course, Mr. Clive."

"This will be delightful," Jellal, one of the few male members of Book Club, said with a heavy blush licking on his pale face.

"You only think that because Erza's here, Jellal," Amelia pointed out, scratching her pimply forehead.

"That's preposterous!" He spluttered.

"Yeah, yeah, Jellal," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lucy!" He argued.

Lucy ignored the lisping boy and turned to Levy, "Now's your chance," she whispered. She then proceeded to push the petite girl towards a certain pierced boy, ignoring her high pitched grunt of "gah!"

Gajeel mouthed '_thanks'_ to Lucy accompanied with an ever-so grateful look.

"You're pretty," the blonde whipped around to see the source of the (very attractive) voice.

"Ack!" She shrilled.

Her beautiful brown eyes met with onyx ones.

"Hi," the boy mumbled, his flaming cheeks transforming into an even more opaque shade of carmine.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, which consequently worsened the hue on his face. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm Lucy," she gave her hand out (not literally).

"I know," he grinned, his cheeks still dressed with the garment of a blush. "Natsu," he took her hand, savouring the softness he felt.

She pulled her hand from his calloused one, a bit of her missing the warmth.

"I know this is kinda sudden, but, er... do you think I could take you out sometime?" His eyebrows were creased in worry; the worry of rejection.

"I'm free on Saturday at 8?" She offered.

"Perfect!" He beamed, "you like books, right? Any particular book you're looking for?"

"I think I'd quite like to read the Divergent series, why?" She tilted her head, bemused.

"No reason."

(But, there was a reason: he had appeared on Saturday on her doorstep with a box in hand, telling her it was hers. When she had come back from their date she had found 3 books which happened to be the ones she had told him about earlier in the week. He was such a sweet moron.)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Lucy didn't except Natsu's invitation too soon. I'm really sorry if you didn't like it. And I'm sorry if you thought Jellal was OOC.<strong>

**I got the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series! **

**I know, I know, I'm so ashamed about the fact that I have yet to read them.**

**Also my if-you-favourite-me-I'll-write-a-story-for-you offer is off, my cousin said that it sounded as though I was bribing you. But, I have a list of peoe whom I am writing fics for that had favourited me in the past.**

**thank you all for your support :)**


End file.
